1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to in-line roller skates. More particularly, it relates to in-line roller skates with removable wheels having quick release bearings for rapid replacement of the bearings
2. Description of Prior Art
In-line roller skates are known and currently used by individuals for purposes of exercise, pleasure, and racing as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,662, 4,034,995, 4,666,168, and 4,666,169.
Individuals who use in-line roller skates for exercise and pleasure must keep their skates in good working order and must periodically replace worn out parts, such as wheels and bearings, so that the skate may continue to function properly. Individuals who race and compete using in-line roller skates must keep their skates in top working condition and are frequently forced to replace parts, such as wheels and bearings, during competition caused by the additional stress placed on them during such competition.
The known in-line roller skates do not have easily replaceable bearings to permit quick re-entry of a racer into competition. Further, the known in-line roller skates are not equipped with alignment elements which would enable the skater to quickly drop in and align a wheel for rapid replacement These two inadequacies cause the skater to use too much time for repairs thereby resulting in either a loss or disqualification from a race.
There exists a need for an in-line roller skate with a removable wheel with quick release bearings for in-line roller skate racing enthusiasts.